Harsh Exterior
by Yankees01
Summary: Matt just moved into a new house after his divorce and quickly become friends with his neighbor. She and Matt become very close, but will one of his friends ruin it for them? Char: OC, Evan, Punk, Daniel Bryan, Beth, and others. Slightly AU
1. Neighbors

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**I hope that you enjoy my newest story. **

I was looking for a second start after my divorce. I needed a change and I knew that things were going to start looking up. I sighed as I looked around at the boxes and other things that were in my new house. I had decided to buy a house outside of Tampa away from where I used to live with my ex-wife. I wanted a new area and a new start.

I walked into my kitchen and looked at what I could possibly cook right now, which was very limited, since I hadn't actually bought any groceries. I found cereal and went to the refrigerator to find water, beer, and Gatorade. I sighed and contemplated going to the store, but I really didn't want to have to do that right now.

I looked over and saw a car in my neighbors driveway. I finally worked up enough nerves and hunger to walk over there and ask for milk. I knew that they might recognize me, but I was hungry. I didn't really care, plus I was living next to this person now, so I could at least be friendly.

I walked up and knocked on the door. I waited and was surprised to see a woman open the door. She was shorter than me, had curly brown hair, and was dressed in a tank top and running capris.

"Hi." She said in a cheery voice.

"Hi… I'm your new neighbor and I was wondering if I could borrow some milk?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Sure, but it will cost you." She said and I was unsire what she meant.

"Ok?" I asked her.

"Just your name… I'm Constance." She said and I smiled.

"I'm Matt (Evan Bourne)." I said and she smiled.

"Nice to meet you. Come in." she said and moved to the side.

I looked around and her house was nicely decorated in a bold theme. She had an amazing green living room, but the best part was the smell. She was cooking something amazing.

"What are you cooking?" she asked me.

"Huh?" I asked her as I turned me attention back to her. She smiled as I looked at her.

"What are you cooking with the milk?" she asked me and I scratched the back of my neck.

"Cereal." I admitted and she scrunched up her nose.

"How about you stay and eat with me? I have plenty." She said and I smiled.

"I can't impose." I said and she nodded.

"You aren't… it's a welcome to the neighborhood kind of thing." She said and I laughed at her justification.

"Fine, but at least let me go get a bottle of wine for us?" I asked her and she nodded.

"If you want to, but you don't have to." She said and I smiled.

"It's the least. I will be right back." I said and she nodded.

I ran to my house and found a strawberry wine that Phil had been making fun of me for having. I grabbed it and checked my reflection in the mirror before running back to her house.

I knocked and heard an 'It's open!'. I walked in and she poked her head out from the kitchen I had been in earlier.

"I found it." I said and held it up. She smiled and nodded for me to follow her.

"I hope you don't mind, but I want to eat outside." She said and I nodded.

"Sounds great." I said and she smiled.

I walked out there and found a plate of some type of pasta sitting with two settings on a small tile table. She put some wine glasses down and I opened it.

"Thanks again." I said as I sat down.

"I just hope that you enjoy it." She said.

We sat down and ate; she was an amazing cook.

"So what do you do?" I asked her.

"Promise not to laugh?" she asked me and I nodded. I knew that she would laugh at me anyways.

"I'm an event planner and have my own company." She said and I was shocked.

"That's awesome." I said and she smiled.

"What do you do?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I'm a professional wrestler." I said as I looked down. I was waiting for her to laugh, but I looked up when I didn't hear anything.

"That's cool." She said and I smiled.

"Really?" I asked her.

"I can't make fun to anyone's dream." She said and I smiled.

We sat and talked for a long time.

"I guess I should let you get to bed since you have to work tomorrow." I said and she smiled.

"Perks of owning the company… I don't." she said with a laugh.

"Well, then I am having a cookout tomorrow… you want to come?" I asked her and she smiled.

"I would like to." She said and I smiled.

"I will come over and get you then." I said and she smiled.

I walked back to my house and sighed. I at least had one good thing around me so far, so maybe things really were looking up. I just couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**A/N: Please read and review. **


	2. Pool Party

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**Thanks for the review and adds! I hope that you enjoy it. The story is going to start off a little slow, but I hope that you stick with it. **

Matt POV

I woke up the next morning and got a lot put up before the cook out tonight. I was finishing up when the doorbell rang. I opened the door to find Phil (CM Punk) and Bryan (Daniel Bryan) holding various food items.

"Come on, and thanks for picking up what I forgot." I said and they nodded. Phil and Bryan were two close friends that I had made over the time I had been wrestling. We had all been in the different companies and now we were all in the WWE.

"I'm surprised that you made it to the grocery store last night." Bryan said and I smirked.

"I didn't… I got to meet my neighbor so I went this morning." I said and they nodded.

"He or she?" Phil asked as someone knocked on the door.

"She." I said.

"Is she hot?" Bryan asked me and I nodded as I opened the door.

"Hey, we brought beer." Heath said and as Paul (Justin Gabriel), Stu, and he walked inside.

They came in and started grilling. Barbie (Kelly), Beth, Nattie, TJ (Tyson Kidd), Cody, and Layla all showed up a little later.

"Be right back." I said and walked over to Constance's house. I knocked and she answered it a second later.

"Hey, we are about to eat. Do you have a swimsuit?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Let me change?" she asked me and I nodded.

She ran upstairs and came back down a few minutes later. She had on shorts and a tank top with a bikini top peaking out from underneath.

"I made something… I hope you don't care." She said and grabbed a plate.

"Nope." I said and we walked back to my house through the gate in the backyards.

I was grilling and the girls immediately started talking to Constance. I saw Bryan and Cody watching her. I knew that Cody was with Layla, so I found that funny.

"How did you meet her?" Bryan asked me.

"I needed to borrow some milk." I said and he nodded.

"She won't bite if you want to talk to her." I said to him and he flipped me off. I was smirked as Phil walked over to us.

Constance POV

I was sitting there talking to Barbie, Beth, Nattie, and Layla. They were all really nice, but I couldn't help feeling a little self conscious around them.

"So what do you do?" Nattie asked me.

"I own my own company and I'm an event planner." I said and they nodded.

We all ate and were talking about everything. Matt had some interesting friends and co-workers. They had some interesting stories and sounds like they had done it all.

"Come on, let's play volleyball in the pool." Matt said and we stripped down to our swimsuits.

"I love your tattoo." Barbie said and I smiled. I had angel wings tattooed on my back and a few other tattoos.

"Thanks." I said and smiled.

We were having fun playing, but I couldn't figure out Phil. He was outgoing, but he wouldn't really talk to me. I guess that maybe he was just really shy.

I stayed over at Matt's until after midnight.

"I'm going to walk home… thanks again for inviting me." I told him and he hugged me.

"You still up for tomorrow?" Matt asked me and I nodded.

"You going to help us?" Phil asked me with a taken back undertone.

"Yeah." I said and Matt waved Phil off.

"See ya around 10." He said and I nodded.

I went home, but now Phil was on my mind. He now seemed less shy and more territorial or something stupid like that.

Phil POV

I was at Matt's that night to help him unpack everything tomorrow. I was shocked that he had asked his neighbor to help us. He really didn't know her and she felt fake to me.

"Damn, I forgot to give Constance her plate back." He said as I walked into the kitchen.

"She will be here tomorrow… you did invite her." I said and he looked at me.

"What is wrong? You don't like her?" he asked me.

"She seems fake." I said and he smirked.

"You think that something is wrong with everyone you meet, while I'm sure that you come off as an asshole." I shot back at him.

"I am an asshole! I don't claim to be something that I'm not." I said and he laughed.

"What makes you think that she is fake?" he asked me.

"She was too nice." I said.

"Compared to you? Yeah." He shot back.

"Whatever." I said and he smirked.

"Look, she's my neighbor and I'm not moving anytime soon. I like her so far, so get the hell over yourself." He said to me and I pursed my lips together.

I had known Matt for year through various wrestling companies. He was a close friend and I just wanted to be honest with him.

"Look, I know that we have to be careful because of who we are, but until she does something to me then I'm not going to be you." He said and I nodded.

Constance POV

I walked over to Matt's the next morning and knocked. Phil opened the door and I smiled at him.

"Come on." He snapped and me and I pursed my lips as I walked inside.

"Hey!" Matt said as he walked out of the kitchen.

I helped him set up rooms while he and Phil moved the heavy furniture around to where he wanted it at in the different rooms. I was being nice, but Phil would make stupid quips when ever he could and it was getting old.

We finished around dinner and I made up an excuse why I didn't want to stay. I walked back home and was thankful to be away from Phil.

Matt POV

I was annoyed at Phil because he had been an asshole to Constance. I didn't get why, but I was glad when he left to go to Joe's (Samoa Joe).

I realized that I still had Constance's plate and needed to return it. I walked over and knocked on the door. She opened it a second later and smiled at me.

"I wanted to return this and apologize for Phil." I said and she sent me a gracious smile.

"It's cool. Come on in?" she asked me and I nodded.

We ended up sitting outside on the patio and watched the storm move in as we talked about everything. She was a really nice girl and I hated that Phil wasn't giving her a chance.

**A/N: Please read and review. **


	3. Ghost from the Past

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**Thanks for the reviews. **

Constance POV

I had gotten to know Matt really well over the last month. We had started to hang out more when he was home from the road. I had also gotten really closed to Beth and Nattie. I was glad to make new friends, because they started to send people my way for my business.

I got along with everyone except for Phil. I didn't really care, but I knew that Matt didn't like that he wasn't nice to me. I really didn't care.

I had just gotten home from having dinner with Bryan (Daniel Bryan). We had started talking more and gone out a few times. He was a really nice guy. Matt had actually set us up, so I was glad for that.

I walked outside on the patio and was looking at my Ipad when a voice startled me.

"Are you really happy with him?" they asked me and I smirked. I already knew who the voice was without looking.

"What does it matter? You are the one who left me that night and told me that you didn't care anything about me." I shot back as I heard them chuckle.

"You haven't changed since I was in TNA or ROH." He said and I nodded.

"I must have because Bryan doesn't recognize me." I said and finally looked up at him.

He hadn't changed much. He had the same dark hair just a little shorter than normal, a few more stress lines on his face, and a lot more tattoos down his arms than the last time I had seen him. I finally looked up and my eyes met his perfect hazel ones.

"Finally given up on painting your nails or coloring them in with sharpies?" I asked him as I stood up.

"Yeah, I guess I did, or you weren't there to paint them." He shot back.

"You broke up with me, Phil." I said and he smirked.

"Oh, but you really didn't break up with me… you just left." I said and he looked down.

"So, why are you over here? I figured that you were still over at Matt's telling him how you hate me or think that there is something off about me." I asked him as I picked up my stuff and started towards the door. I knew Phil well enough to know that he was going to be right behind me.

I walked in and sure enough I turned around to see him shutting the patio door. I sighed as I sat my stuff down.

"Doesn't being over here some how screw up your plan to get Matt to stop talking to me?" I asked him, but I didn't hear anything. I turned around and Phil was right on me. I wanted to say something, but his hands slipped though my hair and his lips crushed against mine. I moaned as he pulled me closer.

"I see that you finally embraced the curls." He said and I sighed. I looked at him and I saw a lot of emotions in his eyes. It was the same look that was in his eyes the last time I had stood toe to toe with him.

_Flashback:_

_I had just gotten back to our apartment with groceries. Phil was supposed to cook tonight, but knowing him he probably just got a pizza. I was fine with that, but I used to joke that it would make him fat one day. _

_I pushed open the door and the place was unusually silent. I put the stuff down and spotted some of Phil's bags packed by the door. I knew that he was going on the road to another show, but it looked like he was going for a while. _

_I looked up to see him and Bryan (Daniel Bryan)coming out of our bedroom. I was used to them being here, but something didn't seem right. _

_"I will be outside." Bryan said as he walked by, grabbing one of Phil's bags, and not even looking at me. _

_"What's going on?" I asked Phil. _

_"It's just not working Constance." He said and walked over to his bag. _

_"So, you're just leaving?" I asked him and he sighed. _

_"Yes." He said as he started towards the door. _

_"Have fun with your redheaded bitch." I said and turned to go back into the kitchen. I waited and heard the door slam shut. _

_ I slowly turned around, hoping this was nightmare, and Phil was really gone. I looked around and everything seemed to lonely now. I noticed that anything of Phil's were gone. The only thing left was a Misfits hoodie hanging in the back of my closet. I held onto it and knew that one day I would give it back to him._

Phil POV

I was staring into Constance's blue eyes as she took in everything around us. I knew that she probably still hated me for leaving her that night, but I hated myself just as equally bad. I had wanted her to know that. I had left her for Maria and my WWE career, but it wasn't worth it.

"Why are you really here?" she asked me.

"I couldn't ignore you any longer." I said and she bit her bottom lip.

"How did you figure out it was me?" she asked me.

"Your wings… I was there when you got them. He said and I nodded.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked her after a second and he sighed.

"You haven't changed much at all." She said as she ran her finger over my shirt where my 'straightedge' tattoo should have been. I still tensed at her touch.

"I miss you." I admitted as I pulled her in for another kiss, but instead she blocked me.

"I would be lying if I didn't say there were times that I missed you. I mean, when I say you I didn't know if I wanted to jump you or break your nose." she said and I nodded.

"I'm sorry." I said and she pushed me off her.

"I didn't want you to hate me." I whispered as she walked towards the door.

"Yeah, well, you have done a great job convincing your friends that you hate me for no reason. I guess that's the best way not to get hurt… is to just shut it out." She said and I felt my heart crack.

"Con…" I was saying, but she held up her hand.

"No, you don't get to call me that anymore. All that I am to you is just Matt's neighbor that you hate." She said with tears in her eyes as she opened the door and pointed for me to leave.

"I will fight for you." I said as I walked to the threshold of the door.

"I don't care what you do anymore, Phil… I learned long ago that you have a harsh exterior. I tried to break it down once, but I am not going to try it again." She said and I sighed. She really had given up on me. I just didn't want to give up on her.

**A/N: Please read and review. **


	4. Painful

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**Thanks for the reviews. **

Constance POV

It had been a week since Phil and I talked. I forced myself to forget about Phil. I knew that he had walked away from me and he didn't deserve another chance. I knew that Bryan didn't recognize me and I was grateful for that because I actually liked the guy.

I was going over to Matt's for a small get together tonight. I wasn't really looking forward to it since Phil was going to be there, but I didn't care because I was going for Matt and Bryan. Matt was a very close friend now.

I walked through the gate and Phil immediately spotted me. I tried to ignore him as I walked over to Bryan. I sat on his lap and he smiled at me.

I was laughing as Phil and Paul (Justin Gabriel) were goofing off. I watched as everything started to happen in slow motion. Paul caught Phil off guard and he shoved him into the pool. Phil tried to stop himself, but hit his head on the way into the pool.

The water immediately tinted red and everyone froze.

"Shit." Paul said and I was already into the pool.

I drove in and hauled Phil to the surface. I knew that he was knocked out cold and it wasn't a good situation. Matt and Paul grabbed Phil and pulled him onto the concrete. Bryan pulled me out of the pool.

I watched as Matt checked for breathing and started to give compressions to get him to breath. I was praying with everything in me that he would wake up and be all right. I didn't want him to get hurt. Bryan has his arms around me as we all breathed a sigh of relief when Phil started to cough and spit out water.

The ambulance got there a few minutes later and immediately took Phil to the hospital. Matt and Justin followed them. Bryan, Heath, and I stayed to clean up and made phone calls to tell them that the get together was cancelled.

"You ok?" Bryan asked me a little later as we finished putting everything up.

"Yeah, just not how I thought the night would turn out." I admitted. He laughed and nodded.

"Well, how about the make the night a little better and see a movie?" he asked me.

"What about Phil?" I asked him. I knew they were close, and I was shocked that he just wanted to leave.

"Matt texted me and said they were keeping him over night for a concussion. Check your phone; I'm sure he texted you too." He said and I nodded. I looked and found the same text.

"Fine." I agreed and he smiled at me.

Phil POV

I groaned when I opened my eyes; my entire body felt like a thousand pounds. I tried to sit up, but that wasn't a good idea as nausea swept over me.

"He's awake." I heard a familiar voice say and I pried my eyes open to find Matt sitting next to me.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"You and Justin were goofing off and he shoved you a little too hard. You hit your head on the way into the pool." He said and I sighed.

"Who pulled me out?" I asked him as I realized that my tongue was like sandpaper.

"Constance." He said and I was surprised.

"Is she ok?" I managed to ask him.

"Yeah, I think her and Bryan salvaged the night by going to a movie." He said and I sighed.

I listened as the doctor told me that they were going to keep me overnight. I didn't care at the moment, but I wanted to sleep. I didn't want any pain medicine, because I didn't take it.

They finally let me sleep around midnight and I was grateful. Matt refused to go home and stayed with me that night.

Constance POV

I got up the next morning and went into the office. I was glad that Phil was all right. I was finalizing some plans for a few different dates that were coming up when someone knocked on my office door.

"Yes?" I called out.

"Ms. Constance, you have a visitor." They said and I couldn't figure out who it could be. I wasn't expecting anyone.

"Send them in, please." I said and a few seconds later Matt stuck his head in the door. I smiled and was glad to see him.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him.

"I just dropped Phil off and wanted to see if you wanted lunch." He said and I smiled.

"That would be great." I said and he smiled.

We left and drove to a nearby outdoor market. I let Matt choose and we grabbed kababs and salads. We walked over to a nearby fountain and ate. I was glad to spend time with Matt because he was so easy to talk to about everything.

"I wanted to thank you for last night. I don't know why we all froze." He said and I shrugged.

"I just didn't want to see anyone get hurt." I said and he smiled at me. He really did have a nice smile.

"I just wish that I knew why Phil doesn't like you." He said and I shrugged.

"Who knows, but I have come to learn that it doesn't matter if everyone likes me." I said and he nodded.

"I agree with that." He said.

We talked a little longer and I agreed to come over for pizza tonight since he was having everyone else over tonight because last night was a disaster.

Phil POV

I was at Matt's when we got back. He wanted me to stay with him until we went back on the road in case anything is wrong.

"I'm back and Constance is coming over tonight with everyone else." He said and I nodded as I focused on the TV. I swore that he liked her even if he wouldn't admit it.

I sat up when everyone started to get there and everyone was asking me if I was alright.

"I will go get Constance." I said and started towards the door.

"Try not to piss her off." Bryan said and I wanted to slap him for that remark. He had no idea.

I walked over and knocked on her back door. She appeared a minute later and let me inside.

"Thanks for saving me." I said to her.

"I didn't want your death on my karma." She said as she grabbed her stuff to walk next door.

"Can you be nice to me?" I asked her and she spun around to face me.

"Have you given me a reason to be? I am sorry that you have a head injury, but that's not a reason to be nice to you." She shot back. I sighed and looked at her.

"Fair enough." I mumbled and she started towards the door.

"Are you ever going to tell Bryan?" I asked her.

"Are you?" she asked me and I smirked.

I walked over to her and she was looking at me with conflicted eyes. I sighed as she ran a hand over my check; I had a bruise from last night when I fell. I couldn't help it; I pulled her to me and pressed my lips to hers.

Matt POV

Phil had been gone for awhile so I slipped out to make sure that he wasn't annoying Constance. I walked to the back door and was shocked to see Phil pull her in for a kiss. I knew right then that I didn't have the whole story.

**A/N: Please read and review. **


	5. Matt's Interest

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**Thanks for the reviews. **

Constance POV

I finally walked over to Matt's with Phil in tow. I was tired of him trying to get me back, but the sad thing was that part of me wanted him back.

I got over there and Bryan pulled me to him. I liked him, but he could be overly touchy. I was sitting with him talking to Beth when Matt walked over.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked me and I nodded.

I followed Matt into the kitchen and he leaned against the kitchen counter. I knew that he was struggling with something, but I didn't know what it could be.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I want the truth. I saw you and Phil kissing and I know that can't hate you as much as he lets on." He said and I sighed.

"Can we talk about this after everyone is gone?" I asked him because I knew that it wasn't a short story.

"Fine." He said and I nodded.

Matt POV

The rest of the get together went good, but I was almost dreading talking to Constance. I now paid attention to how many times Phil would glance over at her and stare at her for a few minutes.

I walked back into the kitchen after everyone left and Constance was putting stuff in the dishwasher.

"Thanks." I said and she nodded.

I grabbed two beers and walked into the living room. Constance followed me as I handed her one. We sat down and I looked at her.

"You have to start somewhere." I said and she chuckled.

"How long have you known Phil?" she asked me.

"A long time." I answered and she nodded.

"When he was in ROH or TNA?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Did he ever talk to you about his girlfriend at the time?" she asked me and I thought for a second.

"Yeah, he talked about her all the time. I swore that he was in love with her and then one day it was just over." I said.

"Did you ever meet her?" she asked me.

"No, I didn't, but I know that Bryan did… did you know her?" I asked her because I was confused as to why we were talking about someone else.

"In a past life… I was her." She said and I was shocked.

"You were the girl in Chicago that Phil was in love with?" I asked her and she nodded as she look a long swig of her beer.

"What happened? I mean I got his side of the story…" I said and I saw sadness flash across her features.

"I honestly don't know. We had been dating for about a year, we were living together in my apartment, and then one day he just left. He said that he couldn't do it anymore and left. Bryan was with him, but he doesn't remember me or if he does he hasn't let on about it." She said and I felt for her.

Phil never really talked about it and if he did he just gave the generic answer that it didn't work out. I just couldn't believe that she was now my next door neighbor.

"Now he wants you back?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Yes." She answered in a soft voice.

"Do you want him back?" I asked her.

"I don't want to give him another chance to hurt me." She admitted after a second.

"Well, I'm here if you ever need to talk about it." I told her and she nodded.

I moved over and let her lean on me. We watched TV in a comfortable silence until 3 am before I walked her home.

Phil POV

I got up the next morning and went for a run. The only person on my mind was Constance. I wanted her back so bad. I knew that it was like I had gotten another chance with her and I didn't want to lose her again.

I ran through a cemetery and finally stopped when I realized that I had been going in circles. I sighed as I made my way back to Joe's. I was staying there for the rest of the week before going back to Chicago for a few days. I had a few days off from the road so it was nice to be other places because home got boring after a day.

I was going to hang out with Bryan that afternoon. I went to his apartment and we left to go to the beach. I was glad to do something different.

"Are you happy with Constance?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Yeah, I am, but she reminds me of someone. I can't figure out who, but she does." He admitted. I had to bite my tongue so I didn't tell him the truth.

"I don't know." I said.

We kept on talking and he would gush about Constance every now and then. I was happy if she was happy. I didn't care about him. I mean we were friends, but I wanted her.

Constance POV

I was at the office that day when I got a call to meet with a potential client. I usually sent Jessica or Greg, but they wanted to meet with me. I left to meet them that afternoon.

I didn't know if I really wanted to meet the client when I realized that I was at FCW offices. I sighed and finally got out of the car. I walked up to the office and told them who I was and that I had a meeting.

I sat and waited for a few minutes before the girl escorted me back to a small conference room. I had some stuff with me to show my previous work and my binder to set up an event.

A few minutes later Stephanie McMahon walked through the door and introduced herself.

"Constance, you come highly recommended, so I wanted to meet you. I am looking for someone who can set up an event here. We are doing a special ECW night here and I need someone to do the food." She said and I nodded.

We spent the next few minutes getting the food down, how many people, and any special instructions. I was happy to do it because it was a nice chunk of change, plus the WWE was well known so it would look good for my company.

"Can I ask who recommended me?" I asked her.

"They don't want their name mentioned, but they had nothing but good things to say." She said and I smiled. I was glad that someone had done this, but now I had to figure out who it was so I could thank them.

**A/N: Please read and review. **


	6. Event

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**Thanks for the reviews. **

Bryan POV

The next month was a long one. Constance was getting ready for the FCW event. I was helping her as much as I could and sometimes she seemed more into the event than she did being my girlfriend.

I was over at Joe's (Samoa Joe) with Phil. We were hanging out with Joe since we were all old friends. He was having a cook out tonight so I knew that I would see more old friends. I had invited Constance, but she had to finish up everything for the event that was tomorrow night. I was going with her to it.

"So, how's your girlfriend?" Joe asked me and Phil smirked. He knew that I was getting frustrated with everything.

"She's busy with work." I mumbled and they laughed. Joe's wife was always complaining about him being away or busy, so she gave me a knowing smile.

"The event is tomorrow night, so maybe after that it will get better." I said and they nodded.

Constance POV

The last week had been so busy. I was finishing up everything for the event. Stephanie had approved everything and I was ready for this to be over. Bryan hadn't exactly been the most understanding boyfriend. I liked him, but he was needy.

I was grateful for being busy because it took my mind away from being busy with Phil. I hadn't thought about him, except for a fleeting glace, and that had been it. I was glad for it.

Phil POV

I had been invited to the ECW/FCW event. I knew that most of the WWE was going to be there. I was going because I was ECW champ at one time and I wanted to support Constance, even if she didn't want it.

I walked in and was in a nice button up shirt, dress pants, and a jacket. I hated ties, so I opted not to wear one, and I was the only one not wearing one. I usually went against the grain.

"Here." A voice said and I turned to see Constance holding a tie. I smirked at her as I took it and slipped it on.

"You look nice." I said and she smiled. I looked her over and she wore her baby blue dress very nicely.

"Thanks." She said.

"I wanted to tell you that you did a great job." I said and she smiled.

"I just need to thank whoever recommended me." She said and I smiled at her.

"I am just glad you took the job. I was worried that you wouldn't think that you were good enough." I said and she looked at me shocked. She got ready to say something, but someone cut her off.

"Constance, can you come here, please?" Stephanie asked her. She gave me an apologetic smile and walked off.

I was talking to everyone and ended up with Bryan, Matt, John (Cena), and Matt (Ryder). We had fun and I talked to some of the legends as we celebrated ECW. I was glad to hear that everyone was enjoying the food and design of the evening.

Matt POV

I was talking with Constance and she was having fun. Bryan was around her, but he didn't look too happy. He was always complaining about their relationship. Constance hadn't said much, but she was always busy. I didn't know why he was with her if he was unhappy.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just waiting on her." He said with an annoyed tone.

"Look, if you don't like her then just dump her." I said and he shot me a smirk. I was unnerved by the smirk.

"I am sure that we will be alright after tonight." He said as he walked off.

I was walking when Constance came up and hugged me.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Bryan wants to do something, but I am not sure what." She said and I nodded.

"Be careful." I told her and she nodded before being dragged off by someone else.

Phil POV

The night was winding down when Constance came stumbling up to me.

"You alright, babe?" I asked her.

"I think so." She said as she shook her head.

"What did you drink?" I asked her.

"Whatever Bryan gave me… he said I needed it." She said and I sighed.

"Come on, babe, you need to go home." I said and she nodded weakly.

"Phil?" she asked me and I turned to look at her. I watched as she crumpled. I picked her up before she hit the floor.

I carried her to my car, told Stephanie that she had gotten sick, and drove to her house. I texted Matt that he needed to come over when he got done.

I carried her inside and she was knocked out. I laid her on the bed, took off her shoes, slipped her dress off her, and put the covers over her. I watched her as she slept.

I was sitting there when Matt texted me that he was at the back door. I walked down there and let him in.

"What's going on?" he asked me.

"Did you bring her car back?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, I drove it back and Joe drove mine. He is at my house." He said and I nodded.

"Is she ok?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I don't know, but I think Bryan slipped her something. I think that he was going to do something to her tonight." I said and he sighed.

"I know he's not happy with her, but really?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I asked her before she passed out what she had and she only remembered drinks that Bryan gave her." I said and he nodded.

"I will come check on her tomorrow." He said and I nodded.

I walked back to her room. I stripped out of my clothes, to my boxers, and fell asleep on the couch in her room. I wanted to be there in case she needed anything during the night.

Constance POV

I woke up the next morning and was extremely groggy. I looked around and saw Phil sleeping on my couch, in my bedroom. I had to smile, but then I had to figure out what happened to me last night.

**A/N: Please read and review.**


	7. Finally

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**Thanks for the reviews. **

Phil POV

I woke up the next morning to find Constance throwing up in the bathroom. I pulled my shirt on and walked over to the door.

"You ok?" I called through the door.

"Yeah." She said and I sat on her bed as she reimmerged a minute later. She had showered and her hair was still wet from it. I gave her a small smile before disappearing in the bathroom.

I came out after brushing my teeth and she was laying back on her bed. I smirked as I leaned over her on the bed.

"You used my toothbrush didn't ya?" she asked me and I smirked. She had her eyes closed and was absolutely beautiful.

I leaned down and softly kissed her. I was going to relish the feeling because I figured that I only had a few seconds before she pushed me off. I felt her hands on my chest, but instead of pushing me off, she pulled me closer. I carefully lowered my weight onto her as my hands went into her hair.

I felt her tugging at my shirt and I lifted it over my head. I started to nip down her neck and smirked as I remember her sweet spot on her shoulder. I loved the feeling of her breast pressing against my chest as I slipped m hands down her slides.

I pulled away and looked at her. She was still so perfect and everything I wanted. I had been an idiot those years ago and I knew it now. I pulled her wrist gently and stood her up. She was looking at me as I pulled her lips back to mine. She moaned as our hips crashed together and my hands immediately found the clasp of her bra. I unhooked it and watched as they were freed.

Constance POV

I moaned as Phil undid my bra and kissed my harder. I had my arms coiled around neck. I couldn't get him close enough to me. I let my hands wander down his arms and refamiliarize myself with his body. I still remember how he felt and I was anxious to feel it again.

I finally found the waistband of his boxers and slipped my finger underneath it. He moaned as I slid my finger around to the side. I hadn't forgotten his spots either. I carefully pulled them off and he sprung free. I didn't waste any time wrapping my hand around him.

I watched as his eyes slipped shut and a moan slipped through his lips. He gasped as my thumb ran over his head. I continued to ran my hand over him when he reached down and grabbed my wrist. I looked up and met his dark hazel eyes staring into me.

"I need you." He said in a gruff voice. I couldn't find any words, but my body responded with a nod. I knew that I was already wet and he hadn't even touched me yet. He always did that to me.

He pushed my back onto the bed and hooked his fingers in the side of my undies. I met his eyes as he slipped them down my legs. I was rigid with anticipation as he his hand up my leg.

He kissed my as his hand found my center. I gasped as he slipped it inside me and my hips raised to meet his hand as it cupped me. I couldn't do anything, but moan as he expertly explored me.

Phil POV

I watched as Constance became closer to the edge. She was beautiful as she withered beneath me and her hair fanned out to look like an angel. I kissed her as I felt her body contract around my fingers pulling them deeper.

I slipped my fingers out once she had gone and she was cathing her breath.

"You ready, beautiful?" I whispered to her as I lowered myself onto her.

She wrapped her legs loosely around my hips.

"I have been." She whispered back and I chuckled as I guided myself to her entrance. I was careful and slow since I didn't know how long it had been since hse had been with anyone. I wanted to believe that I had been the last person she was with.

We both moaned as I filled her and she was still so tight. I gave her a minute to get used to me again. I kissed her and she pulled my ear to her lips.

"Fuck me like you used to?" she asked me and I groaned. I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold back any longer. I lift myself up and slid out of her only to slam back into her with force.

My ears were met with a primal scream and her nails dug into my back. I knew that's what she wanted and that's what I was going to give her. I continued to slam into her with everything I had until my body drained into hers.

I collapsed next to her and she ran her hands through my hair as we caught her breaths. I didn't want to speak because I didn't want to ruin this moment that I didn't think would ever come again.

Constance POV

I was laying there with Phil and everything felt so right. I had him back and it felt like my life was were it should be. I looked at him and he was staring back at me with his normal hazel eyes.

"I still love you." He admitted and I smiled.

"I never stopped loving you either." I whispered and he smiled back at me.

"Can you please be mine again?" He asked me.

"As soon as I get ride of Bryan." I said and he groaned.

"I want to kill him if he drugged you last night." He mumbled as he rolled off and pulled me to him.

We finally got up later and I took Phil to the airport. He was going back to Chicago tonight. I knew that this wouldn't be the last time I saw him because he wouldn't let me go again.

Matt POV

I was sitting at home when someone knocked on the back door. I knew that it was Constance so I called her for her to come in. She came in and sat next to me.

"Everything ok?" I asked her.

"I slept with Phil." She blurted out as Bryan came out of the garage. I realized that she didn't know he was here and I didn't know how this was going to go.

**A/N: Please read and review.**


	8. Breakups

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**Thanks for the reviews. **

Matt POV

I didn't know what to do or say when I saw Bryan's face and then Constance's realization that he had heard her.

"You really are just a slut." Bryan said.

"This comes from the person who wants to drug someone so they can rape them?" she shot back and I was shocked at that.

"It was the only way I could get any from you." Bryan said and I felt rage that he just admitted that was his plan. Constance looked at him with shock and rage.

"You really are just as much of an asshole now as you were years ago." She said and she had thrown him off with that remark.

"I just met you a few months ago." He said.

"No, you met me years ago… with Phil." She said and a slow realization set in that he really did know her.

"You!" he said and she smirked.

"Took you long enough." She mumbled and he was getting pissed.

"You really are a slut." He said as he stepped closer to her.

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from a future jailbird." She said sarcastically and turned to leave.

I didn't have time to react when Bryan turned her back to him and slapped her. I grabbed him and threw him out the front door. I locked it and hurried back to Constance. She was sitting up with her hand over her cheek.

"Let me see?" I asked her and she moved her cheek. He had hit her hard; it was definitely going to bruise. I sighed and saw tears gathering in her eyes.

I helped her up and pulled her in the kitchen.

"Hop up." I said and she sat on the island as I got a bag of frozen veggies. I carefully held it to her face as I wiped a tear from her cheek.

"It's gonna be ok." I said and she nodded.

Phil POV

I had been texting Constance and I had to admit that I was happier.

"You ok?" Matt asked me as he walked into the locker room.

"Hey, weed boy is back!" I said with a smirk and he flipped me off.

"You talked to Constance?" he asked me and I nodded.

We were talking when Bryan walked into the locker room. I noticed Matt's immediately change to the guy. I didn't know why because we had all been friends for awhile now.

"Hey, Phil, I gotta say that Constance is great in bed… wouldn't you agree? I mean you broke her in a few years ago and she's just gotten better over time." He said and I felt my anger rise through me.

"I don't know what you mean." I said as I tried to show him that I wasn't phased by what he said.

"I was thinking about it and I could have sworn that she was that bitch that you left in Chicago." He said and I shook my head because I didn't trust myself to actually say anything.

"It's not?" he asked me and I shook my head no again.

"Oh well, I don't know why you screwed her then." He said and I stood up.

"I'm human… it happens." I said and he laughed.

"Not to you, Mr. Straightedge, because you are perfect." He said in a condesending tone.

"Just say whatever the fuck you wanna say and quit wasting my time." I finally snapped.

"Fine, you're a hypocrte. You walk around here acting above everyone else, when in reality you steal other peoples girlfriends and sleep with them." He said and I shrugged.

"So?" I asked him with a smirk.

"So, I hope you like how she looks with a fat lip and a black eye." He said and Matt tried to grab me before I tackled Bryan, but he didn't make it.

I speared him into the lockers and threw punches left in right. He was trying to fight back, but I was so pissed that he had hurt her.

"Calm down, you will get fired." A voice said and it was Randy pulling me out of the room with Matt pushing me.

The finally let me go and I had to get away. I walked out a back door. I was so pissed that I hit the first time near me. I cussed when I realize that the dumpster was painfully harder than it looked in my state of rage.

"Nice going." A voice said and I turned to see Matt walking out side.

"Did he really hit her?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Yeah, I tried to stop him, but I wasn't fast enough." He said and I growled.

"Is she ok?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, she's bruised, but alright." He said and I nodded.

"Phil, Vince wants to see you." Matt (Zack Ryder) said as he stuck his head out. I nodded and started in to get my verbal harassing from Vince.

Constance POV

I had heard about Phil and Bryan's fight from Phil and Matt. I knew that it was my fault, but Phil assured me that it wasn't my fault.

I was just glad that Phil was back in my life, even if I didn't know what he was in my life. I had focused myself back into my job more since I didn't want to deal with some parts of my life.

I was working late one night when my assistant told me that I had a visitor. I looked up to see Phil walking into the room. I had to smile at him.

"Hey, beautiful." He said and I smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Raw is in Orlando, so I drove here to see you tonight." He said and I nodded.

"And?" I asked him and he laughed.

"And, I wanted you to come with me tomorrow." He admitted and I nodded.

"Sure." I said and he laughed.

"Why are you here on a Sunday?" he asked me.

"Last minute details." I said and he nodded.

Phil POV

The next day we left and Constance went with Matt and I to Raw in Orlando. We were staying there tonight before she had to go back to Tampa and I was on the road again. I was just glad to get to see her for at least a day.

**A/N: Please read and review.**


	9. A Plague

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**Thanks for the reviews. **

Constance POV

I was happy to go on the road with Phil and Matt for a show. I remember going with him to ROH shows and we always had fun. I was glad that we were back together, but I knew that eventually we would have to determine what we were and what we were really doing.

We got the arena and I walked in with them. I was given my visitors pass and followed behind Phil; I had to smile when he took my hand to lead me. He threw his stuff in the locker room and we went to the arena. They were still setting up the ring and we sat down with Matt in some seats.

"You having fun?" Matt asked me and I nodded.

"Philly, who's your beautiful friend?" a voice said and I looked up to see an blonde with bright colored sunglasses resting in his hair.

"Hey, Matt (Zack), didn't you meet Constance at one of Matt's parties?" Phil asked him.

"Oh, yeah, you're his neighbor. How are ya?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Not bad, you?" I asked him.

"I'm always great." He said and I smirked at him.

We were talking to Matt and John Cena while they were waiting for the show to start. I watched as the ring was assembled, the various wrestlers milled about or slept in the seats, and the divas primped with each other.

Phil POV

Constance went to the locker room with Matt and I; I didn't want her running into Bryan. He wasn't going to hit her again. We changed and she was watching TV with us while we waited for our matches.

"Phil?" a voice called and peaked their head in the door.

James (Jamie Noble) was working backstage as a producer and talent scout so he would come by and talk. I wrestled and learned from him in ROH so I was always cool with him.

"Constance?" he asked and she smirked at him.

"How are ya?" she asked him and I shook my head. I forgot that she had meet him.

"I'm good, how are you?" she asked him.

"Good, just a producer now." He said as he hugged her.

"Well, at least you can always say you beat him." She said and pointed at me.

"Ha Ha." I said deadpanned and Matt was laughing at us.

I talked to James for a while before going to my match. Matt and Constance were going to hang out at gorilla position.

Constance POV

I had fun at RAW and Phil retained his title. We were going to stay at the hotel, but Phil convinced us to go back home. I knew that it wasn't a far drive, so after stocking up on a few energy drinks we started back home. Matt was happy to ride back with us. Heath also wanted to ride back. He missed his fiancé.

I spent most of the ride back talking to Heath while I drove. Phil fell asleep in 10 minutes and Matt wasn't far behind him.

"How do you know Phil?" Heath asked me.

"We are old friends." I said because I wasn't really sure how to explain to him that we were exs who just found each other again.

"Phil seems crazy about you." He said and I laughed.

"He's a different kind of guy." I said and Heath nodded in agreement.

I dropped Heath off and then went to my house. Phil was starting to spend more time in Florida than in Chicago. I had to laugh when I thought of him with a suntan or sun burn.

Matt POV

I was glad that we came home and I felt bad that Phil and I had fallen asleep on her while she was driving home. I was thankful for Heath.

"Come on, let's work out and then get ready for tonight." Phil said as he walked into my house. I nodded.

We were having Joe, his wife, and a few other people over tonight. I knew that Scott (Colt) was in town so he would be coming over.

We left and went to the gym. I could tell that Phil was happy about Constance because he wasn't focusing. He kept looking at his phone.

"Dude, quit!" I said and he started laughing.

"Sorry, I just love her." He admitted and I was shocked. I knew that he loved her then, but I didn't know he felt that way about her now.

Constance POV

I knew that I Phil and Matt were supposed to be back around 4. I was going over to Matt's to start cooking and stuff for the cookout tonight.

I was in the kitchen and I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was around me. I didn't see anyone, but it felt like someone was in the house. I was at the stove getting water ready to boil to cook stuff for potato salad when someone's hand went over my mouth. I struggled and pulled the hot water on both of us.

I got away from them, even as the water burned into my skin, and turned to see Bryan.

"What do you want?" I asked him and he smirked.

"You weren't supposed to leave me…especially not for Phil." He said with venom in his voice.

"I don't care! You are psycho." I said as I backed away from him. I started out the door, but he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me back into the house.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked him as I pushed him off again. I knew that I was pissing him off, but I wanted away from him.

"I overheard Phil and Matt at the gym. He's so in love with you." he said in a mocking tone. I was pissed at that and slapped him. I didn't have to wait long for a reaction as he backhanded me.

I landed on the tile floor with a hard thud. I kept trying to struggle, but my head hurt. I was trying anything that Phil had taught me or I knew some studying Jujitsu.

Bryan kept on hitting me or blocking me. I was crying and praying that Phil would come home at any minute. I felt Bryan tearing my shirt.

Matt POV

I walked into the house and heard struggling. I didn't have time to react when Phil shot past me and threw Bryan into a wall. I ran over to Constance and pulled her to me.

"Shh… it's ok." I said and she was crying.

"Matt?" she asked me.

"I'm here, babe." I said as I looked at her. She looked upset and pitiful.

I watched as Phil continued to hit on Bryan. Constance struggled to her feet with my help and I watched as she put her hand on Phil's shoulder.

He looked at her and his entire demeanor softened when he saw her.

"Don't kill him; he's not worth it." She said and he instantly dropped him.

"I will get rid of him." I said and Phil nodded.

Constance was sitting on the couch as Phil helped me put Bryan into the backseat of my SUV. I had called Joe and he was going to help me take him home. I didn't want Phil to get in trouble, so I was going to just take him there.

Phil POV

I helped Matt and then ran back to check on Constance. She was sitting on the couch and I sat next to her.

"I'm sorry babe." I whispered and kissed her forehead carefully. She nodded.

"Come on, let's get you checked." I said and carried her to the car. I was taking her to the ER.

**A/N: Please read and review.**


	10. Stupid

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**Thanks for the reviews. I am glad that so many people like this story. Keep up the reviews! **

Constance POV

Phil and I were out of the ER in about two hours and I knew that Matt's thing was about to start. I really didn't feel like going. I had some major bruising, burns down my chest, a tweaked shoulder, and a knot on my head. I was just thankful that it wasn't a concussion.

"Come on, we can go over to Matt's. You can hang out there." Phil said and I sighed.

"I don't want to… I just want to lay in my bed and sleep." I said as I put my stuff on my couch.

"Come on, Constance, I can keep and eye on you and still talk to everyone." He said and I sighed.

"Phil, just let me lay down, please." I begged him. I really didn't feel good.

"Why can't you just go?" he asked me.

"Because I just got beat up by a psycho and I want to lay down." I said and he sighed.

"Just come… I can take care of you." He said.

"No, Phil." I said and he was getting annoyed.

He threw his hands up and walked towards the door.

"Fine, Constance… you are still just as stubborn as ever. I'm leaving." He said and I was getting annoyed.

"Go on, you were always good at leaving when you didn't like what was going on." I shot back and then regretted what I had said to him.

"Phil… I'm sorry." I said and heard the back door slam shut. I knew that he was now mad and there wasn't any point in going after him. I sighed and crawled in bed. I had to hope that everything would be better once I woke up later.

Matt POV

I was at home and had cleaned up most of the stuff that got messed up earlier. Constance had texted me and apologized a million times. I told her that it was all right and I didn't expect her to be here tonight.

"Philly looks pissed." Scott (Colt Cabana) said as he saw Phil coming through the fence.

"Yep." I had to agree.

"So, wait, his girlfriend is your neighbor?" Scott asked me and I nodded.

"His neighbor is also Constance." Joe said and Scott looked at him in shock.

"You mean that one that he left in Chicago?" Scott asked us. We both nodded.

"Shut your mouth; you look stupid." Phil said to Scott when he walked inside.

"Well, my bad, but I just found out that you got a second chance or tempting fate." He said and Phil looked at him with a confused look.

"You forgot to mention that you found Constance." He said and Phil waved it off.

"Whatever… she is being just as annoying as she used to me. She won't let me take care of her." Phil said.

"Dude, she did just get beat up by a psycho wrestler… she doesn't have to be here right now." I said and he sighed.

"I just wanted her here so I could take care of her." He said as he grabbed a Pepsi and went into the living room with Joe and a few others.

"You would think that he wouldn't be an ass if he had a second chance." Scott mumbled as we walked in there. I nodded in agreement.

Scott POV

Phil was being a dick that night. I knew that he wasn't happy about what happened to Constance. I also knew that he was worried about her, but she deserved the right to rest after what happened to her.

"Don't you want to go check on her?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"I will, then." I said and got up.

"You can go in the back door, just use the gate in the fence to get over there." Matt said and pointed to the door that leads between the two fences.

I walked over to her house and went in through the back door. Matt had told me where her bedroom was and I found it. I saw her asleep in the middle of her bed. She looked peaceful. I slowly walked over and sat down beside her. I sighed as I remembered when I went over to see her after Phil told me he had left her.

FLASHBACK

_I knocked on the door and walked inside. I looked around and everything looked the same when Phil was still living here. I noticed that a few things were out of place, but it was the same. My eyes finally fell on Constance. She was sitting on the couch, curled up, and crying. I sat down and pulled her to me. Constance and I had been friends before I started wrestling; I was the one who had introduced them. _

_"I'm sorry, babe." I whispered to her. _

_"Why did he just leave me?" she asked me and I didn't have an answer. I had asked him about it, but he wouldn't give me an answer. _

_"I don't know, but he's stupid for it." I said as I held her. _

_"I loved him." She mumbled and I looked down at her. _

_ I wanted to hurt Phil as I held Constance. She was sobbing over him; he didn't deserve her. _

_"You are beautiful and you will find someone better." I said to her and she looked at me. _

_"You think so?" she asked me and I nodded. _

_"Yeah, I would date you." I said and she blinked as she processed the information. I don't know if I felt for her, if I wanted to make the pain go away, or if I just now realized that I wanted her; I pressed my lips firmly to hers. _

_I woke up the next morning with her in my arms and I knew that Phil was an idiot to let her go for any reason. _

"Phil?" she asked and it brought me out of my thoughts.

"No, babe… it's me." I whispered and she sat up in surprise.

"Scott?" she asked me and I nodded. She hugged me and I smiled. I had blamed Phil for a long time that he was the reason I didn't talk to her, that he was the reason she left Chicago, and he was the reason that she wasn't the same anymore.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I came to check on you." I said as I brushed some hair out of her face.

"You always seem to be the one who check son me after he hurts me." She mumbled and I sighed.

"He really does care for you." I told her.

"Don't, Scott, I really don't want to hear it right now. I love the guy with everything I have, but it never seems enough." She said and I sighed.

I knew that Phil had a second change and he was so close to losing it because he didn't appreciate her. I had hoped that he had learned something the first time they dated.

**A/N: Please read and review.**


	11. Over It

**a/n: I only own the OC. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! You all rock!**

Constance POV

I woke up the next morning and felt like a bus had hit me. I got up and walked out to the kitchen. I looked over and felt my heart hurt more than the rest of my body. Scott was still asleep on my couch, but Phil was no where to be seen. I sighed and made some coffee. I was getting stuff out when I heard the back door open. I turned to see Phil coming inside. He stopped when he saw me and I went back to what I was doing.

"How are you?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"I'm fine." I said and he sighed.

I poured us coffee and pointed outside. He walked out there with me and sat down.

"What?" I finally asked him.

"I'm sorry that I got mad at you." He said and I sighed.

"For what? Getting mad at me for last night, for not being what I was supposed to be, for wanting to do what I wanted to do for once?" I asked him and he sighed.

"No…" he said.

"Shut up, Phil. I am tired already. The first time we did anything I admit that I followed you around like a lost puppy. I loved you and I would do anything for you. I have changed… I'm not that girl anymore. I left that girl in that apartment on the same night that you walked out on her. I can't do this again. I will not be that girl who does whatever you want to do or say. I can't do that anymore, Phil." I said and he looked shocked.

"Constance…" he was saying.

"Don't say anything… you said it all last night." I said and stood up.

"I can't walk away from you this time and I don't want you to walk away from me." He said and I sighed.

"I still love you, Phil… you are my weakness. Come back in a month if you meant what you said." I said and took his cup. I walked inside and slammed the door.

Scott POV

I woke up when someone slammed the door. I looked up to see Constance walking in the kitchen; I could see Phil sitting out on her patio. He looked upset, but finally started back towards Matt's house.

"I'm sorry." She said when she saw me in the doorway.

"It's ok, are you ok?" I asked her.

"I don't know… I told him that I didn't want to see him for a month." She said and I pulled her in for a hug. I knew that they still loved each other, but she had changed. I wasn't so sure that Phil had at all.

I stayed with her that night and flew back to Chicago. I wanted her to come with me, but she didn't want to go. I understood that the city held a lot of memories, but I also knew that she needed to live for her.

Matt POV

I looked up at Constance as I laid on the couch. I had been in a car wreck a few weeks ago and broken my foot in four places.

"Just lay there." She said as I tried to move.

"Thanks, babe." I said and she smiled at me.

Constance and I had gotten a lot closer since she and Phil had called off anything. I knew that she wasn't happy, but she wasn't unhappy either. I knew that she was still trying to figure out if this is what she wanted to go through again.

"Are you excited about Chicago?" I asked her and she nodded. Scott had finally convinced her to go come see everyone. I knew that she was excited and nervous at the same time. I just hoped that it turned out to be a good trip.

Scott POV

I picked Constance up from the airport. I was excited to see her again, because we had been close friends before she and Phil dated. I wanted to go back to that because I missed her.

"I'm glad that you are here!" I said and hugged her. She smiled as we walked to baggage claim. I was glad that she was with me.

We grabbed her stuff and I took her to my apartment. I dropped her stuff off and we went to a great pizza place. I wanted her to enjoy this and have fun.

"So… tomorrow night, we have been invited to RAW." I said and she raised her eyebrow.

"We?" she asked me

"Phil gave me two tickets and passes. I go when he's in town and I know that he will expect someone to come with me. I also know that Chris will be there." I said and she looked confused.

"Ace?" she asked me a second later and I nodded.

"I just don't want to start stuff." She said and I sighed.

"You won't, plus I know that the only way to figure out what is going to happen to you all is to see each other." I said and she pursed her lips.

"I hate that you are the smart one." She said and I smirked at her.

We finished eating and went back to my apartment. We were watching a movie and goofing off when I started to tickle her.

Constance POV

Scott and I were joking around when he was tickling me. I ended up underneath him when he looked down at me. I had to admit that I wanted to date him before Phil, but Phil had gotten to me first. He leaned down, but when he got close enough Phil's entrance music rang through the apartment. He sighed and sat up.

"He always did have great timing." I mumbled and Scott smirked at he answered his phone.

Phil POV

I was glad to be home for RAW. I was talking the week off and seeing friends. I wanted to relax and have fun. I couldn't get Scott to do anything and I didn't know why. He was answering my calls and text, but always made up excuses for doing something. He had promised to come to RAW.

I got ready and Scott was going to come back after the show with Chris so we could hang out. I was glad for it. I was opening RAW, so I knew that I would see them. I lived for my friends.

My music hit and I walked out. I ran down the ramp and looked over. I had to force myself to keep going. I looked over to see Chris and Scott, but Constance was sitting between them. I locked eyes with her and I knew right then that I had to talk to her soon.

**A/N: Please review!**


	12. Stars

**a/n: I only own the OC. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! You all rock!**

Constance POV

I was having fun watching the show. Scott and Chris were getting into the it and I was enjoying the atmosphere. Phil's music hit and everything went crazy. I knew that he was made for this and he was having fun. I never wanted to stand in the way of him. He came down and walked over to us. He hugged Scott and Chris; he came to me and smiled. He ran his finger over my cheek and tapped my lips once. I had to smile because that's what he did when I saw sick to show me that he loved me.

We watched as he wrestled some other guy; I didn't know everyone's names. He was done and celebrating in the ring when someone came onto the jumbo screen. I watched as the person berated Phil and went onto bring Phil's dad into the conversation. I watched as Phil went from happy to pissed. I knew that Phil was very touchy about his father and this wasn't going to go well. I couldn't imagine that they would actually use this as a storyline. He finally started cussing and stomped off to the back. I shared a look with Scott and Chris before we started to the back.

Phil POV

I was so pissed at the storyline. They had told me it was a possibility and I had told them that I wouldn't do it. I was so mad at everyone. I stomped back to my dressing room and slammed the door. I turned to see Amy sitting there. I had forgotten that she was here.

"I see that you aren't happy." She said and I looked at her like she was the dumbest person on the planet.

"What gave it away?" I asked her with every word dripping in sarcasm.

"I'm sorry." She said and I sighed. I sat down and she scooted closer to me.

"I hate this company sometimes." I said and she smirked.

"I remember that feeling." She said and I didn't think about it as she pulled me to her for a kiss. I wasn't thinking when the door opened.

"Yeah, I would say he's fine." A familiar voice said and I pulled away from Amy. I looked to see Scott leaving and Chris glaring at me.

"We will just catch up with you later." He said and I realized that Constance had seen us.

"Wait." I said and ran out the door past him. I looked to see Scott running down a hallway in front of me. I darted past Chris and caught up to Scott.

"Where did she go?" I asked him.

"That way." He said and pointed.

We both went down a hallway and I found Constance going out a back door.

"Wait." I said and slipped out with her.

"Just go back to her." She said and I stopped her from walking. I turned her around and saw tears in her eyes.

"You obviously didn't mean it." She mumbled and I sighed.

"I did mean it and I do mean it… Amy is a good friend and an ex." I said and she bit her lip as she looked down. I knew that she was trying to stop crying. I hated to see her cry.

"Come on, Constance… I didn't kiss her." I said and she looked at me like I had four eyes.

"Ok, yes, but she pulled me to her… I didn't do that." I said and she sighed.

"I don't want to talk to you about it right now." She said and I sighed.

"Thanks, Constance, it's not like the entire world knows about my dad, but now the person I love won't talk to me." I said and punched the dumpster.

"Phil, stop." She said and grabbed my hand. I was cussing and it hurt, but I didn't care. I had other things that were worse at the moment.

"Look ,I get it… you don't like seeing me kiss someone else since we have unfinished issues right now, but tonight I need you. I don't even care if I get to fuck you… I just need you." I begged her.

"Elequently put…" she said with a sighed.

"I'm sorry, but tonight I just want me friends around me." I said and she nodded.

"Fine." She said and I smiled.

Scott POV

We met Constance and Phil in the parking lot. I had grabbed his stuff and we were going to Phil's house. I knew that he had invited some other people over. I knew that he needed it after the entire world just found out about his dad.

"You ok?" I asked Constance once we got back and she nodded.

"Yeah, we will deal with it tomorrow?" she asked and I hugged her.

"Thanks." She mumbled as we waited for Phil to come down.

We spent some of the night goofing off, eating pizza, and talking. Phil had invited some other friends over and I saw Constance tense when Amy came to the house, but I knew that she wouldn't start anything.

Amy POV

I walked into the kitchen to get another Pepsi when I saw Constance standing there. I knew about her from Phil. I had dated Phil for about a year, but I always knew that she had his heart.

"Sorry about earlier." I said and she looked at me.

"It's ok, we aren't anything." She said and I nodded.

"Yet, but I know that you are the one for Phil." I said and she looked at me funny.

"He talked about you even when we were dating… you are his biggest regret and I hope that you give him another chance." I said and she nodded.

"Thanks for the advice." She said and I nodded.

Constance POV

The party was ending around 3 am and I was tired. I was going to sleep at Scott's, but Phil wanted us all to stay there.

"Come here." Phil said and I yawned.

"I want sleep." I whined.

"You will… I promise." He said and I put my hand in his.

He led me outside and wrapped his arms around me.

"Look up." He said and I had to smile.

"I know it's not our old apartment building, but it's still the stars." He whispered and I nodded.

We stood there for a while before he lead me back into his room. I fell asleep in his arms; I could deny that I was happy.

**A/N: Please review!**


	13. Scotty's Help

**a/n: I only own the OC. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! You all rock!**

Constance POV

I woke up the next morning and Phil was still asleep beside me. I sighed as I looked around; everything was still dark outside. I glanced at the clock at it was only 6 am. I had only been asleep for maybe two hours. I looked over as Phil made a soft sound. He looked peaceful in his sleep.

I got up after a minute and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed some water and slipped outside. The air was a little cold, but it felt nice. I sighed as I saw the sun peaking over the horizon.

"Why are you up?" a groggy voice said and I turned to see Scott standing there.

"Can't sleep." I said and he pulled me to him. I smiled as he wrapped his arm around me.

"What's wrong?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I don't know." I said and he sighed.

"Yes, you do." He said and squeezed me on the shoulder.

"I know." I said and he smiled down at me.

"Why are you hung on him?" he asked me after a minute.

Scott POV

I had asked Constance a very important question and I was interested to know her answer. She let out a long breath and looked at me.

"Because he was so many of my first… he was the first guy that actually took notice of me even after everything I have been through, he was my first love, he was the first guy that I slept with, and he was the first guy that walked away from me." She said and I was surprised that Phil was the first one she had slept with, because she was beautiful.

"So, what's that problem?" I asked her and she bit her lip.

"Phil has a different personality…. He's intense, real, and no holds barred. I will never find anyone like him, but I also don't want to be second best." she said and I looked at her confused.

"Second to what?" I asked her.

"What he really loves… wrestling. I am tired of giving 70% and getting 30% back. I am ready to move on with my life, but I know that Phil doesn't want to get married, doesn't want kids, and is happy to just go on wrestling until he can't move. I know that I love him, but I also know that I am not willing to wait that long." I said and he nodded.

"Maybe he's changed." I said and she sighed.

"He got mad at me after my encounter with Brian because I didn't want to go to Matt's." she said and I nodded. I knew that Phil had been stupid for that one.

"Just go back and get some sleep." I said and she shook her head no.

"No, I can't anymore, plus it's too hard to lay beside him and pretend that I won't fall in love with him again." She said and I nodded.

"Go back to my house and I will be there later." I said and she nodded.

Phil POV

I woke up later and Constance wasn't in the bed with me. I went downstairs and Scott was asleep in the recliner.

"Hey." I said and woke him up.

"What?" he said as he sat up.

"Where's Constance?" I asked him and he stretched.

"She went back to my house." He said and I didn't know why.

"Why?" I asked him and he sighed.

"She doesn't know how to deal with you." He said and I was confused.

"I thought that we were fine." I said and he shook his head no.

"She knows that she will always come in second and she doesn't want to do that this time with you. She wants all of you, not just what's left after you get done wrestling." He said and I played with my lip ring. Constance had always supported me. I didn't understand why it was a problem now.

"I don't get it." I admitted.

"Phil, you walked away from her once… she expects you to do it again. You two are also at different places in life. She knows that this is your dream, but her dreams are things that involve family, kids, and her life." He said and I sighed. I knew that she wanted kids and a family one day, but I didn't know if I did.

"Yeah, but…" I saw saying.

"No, Phil, it's hard on her… she loved you. You left her for your career and that redheaded skank. She has every right to dislike you. I mean… I'm surprised that she talked to you." He said and I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I just don't know." I mumbled.

"Well, you might want to make up your mind before someone gets hurt." I said as he stood up.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm going home… I'm borrowing your car." He said.

"So, you're leaving me for her?" I asked him.

"I was friends with her first, I introduced you to her, and I was the one who lost my best friend when you two broke up… so yeah. I finally got her back and I want to hang out with her." He said.

"You're jealous." I mumbled and he looked at me like I was the biggest idiot in the world.

"No… I'm just tired of watching you make mistakes." He said and slammed the door. I sighed and picked up the phone. I knew that someone was in town, so I called and invited them over. I probably shouldn't have, but I didn't care right then.

Constance POV

I was asleep on Scott's couch when the door slammed shut. I shot straight up and Scott looked at me embarrassed.

"Sorry." He said and I sighed as I put my hand over my heart. I felt like it was going to leap out of my chest.

"You ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I'm waiting for my heart to go back into my chest." I said and he smirked at me as he sat next to me.

"You know you could have stayed with Phil." I said and put my hand on his knee.

"Yeah… we sorta got into it since you left this morning." He said and I sighed.

"I left when I broke up with Phil so I wouldn't come between you two… I never wanted to do that." I said and he sighed.

"Sta… you wouldn't have." He admitted and I looked at him.

"Banana… I didn't want to be the reason that he stopped talking to you, or you…" I was saying when Scott's lips crushed over mine. I was surprised…

**A/N: Please review!**


	14. Better

**a/n: I only own the OC. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

Constance POV

Scott and I ended up talking about every thing, after the kiss, and we decided that we didn't want lose each other as friends. I knew that Scott would have my heart if I ever let him, but he deserved someone better than me. I didn't know if I would ever be over Phil.

"I need to go talk to him… I want this fixed now." I said and Scott nodded.

"You want me to come?" he asked me and I shook my head no. I borrowed Scott's car and went to Phil's. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I needed it to happen soon. I didn't want my life stuck on Phil and I didn't want it to be stuck on the what-ifs.

I walked up to the door and knocked. I took a breath as the door opened to reveal Amy in one of Phil's shirts. I already knew what had happened.

"Constance…" she said and I held up my hand.

"Just tell him thanks again." I said and turned to walk away. I got back in the car and made it back to Scott's before walking in and crying in Scott's arms.

Phil POV

I walked to the door and saw a familiar car pulling out of my driveway.

"Was that Scott?" I asked Amy.

"No… it was Constance." She said and I sighed.

"Fuck!" I said and she shut the door.

"She said 'Thanks again'." Amy said and I knew what she meant. I sighed and ran upstairs. I changed, kicked Amy out, and went to Scott's. I had to salvage this somehow; I didn't want to lose her again. I knew that I was really close if I hadn't already.

Scott POV

I was sitting with Constance as she cried about Phil. I knew that he really was a dick. She had found Amy in Phil's shirt and that had made up her mind. I was going to kill him if I lost my friend again.

I was with her when I heard the front door open and slam shut. I knew who it was, but I was pissed that he had the nerve to come here.

I walked in there and tackled Phil into the floor. We were fighting and I was so mad at him. We were throwing punches and rolling around.

"Stop!" a voice said and we both looked at Constance. She was upset and very mad.

"Babe…" Phil said as he pushed me off of him.

"Shut up you laying sack of shit." She said and Phil was taken back by her tone.

"You are not going to fight over me, stop being friends over me, and you are certainly not going to be in my life right now." She said and I didn't want that.

"No… I just got you back as a friend." I said and she looked at me.

"Yeah, but you both forgot about me… everything was better that way." She said and I shook my head no.

"No, everything is better when you are around." Phil said and I shot him a look.

"I'm not talking to you and as far as I am concerned I don't care if I ever do again. You left me once, lead me on now, and lied the entire time." She said and Phil looked down. I had never seen him this sad, but he deserved it.

"Get out." I said and Phil looked so dejected.

"Constance…" Phil said and she punched him across the face. I was shocked because she never acted that way towards anyone. He stumbled back in shock, but finally turned and walked out.

I waited until he was gone before I watched her walk into the guest bedroom. I followed after her and she was putting her stuff in her bag.

"No." I cried and took the stuff from her. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and I wanted nothing more than to make it better.

"Please, babe, I just got you back… I can't lose you again." I told her and she sighed.

"Scott, you two are best friends… I'm not going to let you give that up for me." She said and I shook my head no.

"No, because I was friends with you first. I was the one who introduced you… I shouldn't have, but I did." I said and she gave me a small smirk.

Matt POV

I was sitting at home when someone came in the back door.

"Kofi?" I called out and sat up, but I found Constance looking at me. She was back very early.

"What happened babe?" I asked her as she sat down beside me.

"I found out what I knew all along." She said and I looked at her.

"Phil was never going to change and he's not someone I want in my life anymore." She said and I sighed. I pulled her in for a hug.

Constance POV

I hadn't heard from Phil since I punched him, and I was ok with that. I didn't need him or any of the drama he brought with him. Scott wasn't going away and I finally let him back in my life. I was happy now and everything was going great.

"Hey babe." A voice said and I smiled when I saw my boyfriend walk into my kitchen. I had to admit in the past month since I had forgotten about Phil I was happier.

"Hey babe." A second voice said and I smiled when Scott walking into the kitchen. My boyfriend had gone to pick up Scott. I hadn't seen him since I left his apartment.

"I'm glad you're here." I said and he smiled at me.

"Me too." Scott said and hugged me.

We left to go meet everyone else for dinner. I knew that life was good; at least for now.

**A/N: Who do you think her boyfriend is? **


	15. Additions

**a/n: I only own the OC. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

Scott POV

I was glad to see Constance and I was happier that she and Matt were dating. I knew that she was hesitant about it, but I also knew that he really liked her. I could tell that something had changed in the last month, more than just that she was dating Matt, but I didn't know what it was. I knew that either she would tell me or I would figure it out.

I was sitting outside when she sat down. Matt, Kofi, and Kofi's wife had just left to go home. She smiled as she sat down. I handed her a beer when she sat down, but she shook her head no. I watched when she sat down she rested her hand on her stomach.

"How long have you known?" I asked her when it all clicked.

"What?" she asked me.

"You are turning down your favorite beer and all night you have been running your hand over your stomach. When did you find out that you were pregnant?" I asked her and she looked shocked.

"How did you get that from that?" I asked her.

"My ex did it when she found out she was pregnant… I found out when I came from after being in Japan for 6 months. I knew that it didn't add up." I said and she smiled.

"I always wondered by you and crazy broke up." She said and I laughed.

"Yeah, well, she wasn't the one that stole my heart years ago." I said and she took my hand.

"I'm sorry for that." She whispered and I kissed the back of her hand.

"I'm not." I said and she smiled.

"Are you going to tell Phil?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I don't know… I don't know what to do." I said and she sighed.

"Well, you know that I am here for you and I know that Matt will be too." I told her and she nodded.

"He was happy when I found out." She said and I smiled. I knew that Matt really did care, but I also knew that if by some small chance that Phil wanted it then he would do the right thing.

We talked and I was just glad that she was happy with everything. I also hoped that if she told Phil he would accept it or he never found out.

Phil POV

I was in Chicago and I knew that Scott was home. I wanted to hang out so I headed over there. I walked in and he was on the phone.

"Hey, Constance, you ok?" I heard him asked. I felt a pang of guilt go through my heart. I would be lying if I said that I didn't think of her at least once a day. She wasn't Amy and she never would be, but I didn't know if I could ever get her back.

"I'm sorry, babe, I'm sure that the pregnancy will get easier once your are out of the first trimester." He said and I snapped back to reality. She was pregnant.

"Well, at least you only have 6 more months to go." He said and I immediately started to count… it was three months ago. It was the days around the FCW party. I felt my body go numb and I wanted to do was scream. I had never wanted to be a father, but now I just wanted answers.

I left before Scott got off the phone. I ended up on the first flight to Florida. I needed to see her… I had to know.

Constance POV

I woke up the next morning and walked into the kitchen. I wanted coffee so bad and I smiled when I remembered that Matt had gotten me decaf. I made some and looked outside. I saw a figure sleeping on one of the lounge chairs. I immediately knew who it was without even taking a second look. I saw the faded Cubs hat pulled low over his eyes, but I had to wonder what he was doing here.

I finished the coffee, poured two cups, and walked outside. I sat them on the table and gently shook Phil. He sat up after a second and looked at me. I sat down across from him and watched his expression go from happy, to sad, to confused, to hurt in just a matter of seconds.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came to find out the truth." He said and I was confused.

"Well, fine, it's true that you're still an ass… now you know the truth and you can leave." I said as he ran his hands over his face.

"No, I knew that… I meant I wanted to know if you were pregnant or not." He said and I froze. I didn't know how he could know that since only a few people knew it.

"No, Scott, didn't tell me… I found out by walking in on an interesting phone call." He said and I pursed my lips together.

"So, why couldn't you just call?" she asked me and I sighed. I had to admit that seemed logical compared to flying here in a frenzy.

"I had to know in person." I admitted and she nodded.

"Yes, Phil, I'm pregnant." She finally said and it hit me. She really was carrying my child.

"Are you going to keep it?" I asked her and she glared at me.

"Yes, I am, but don't worry I won't make you have anything to do with it. I know that you don't want anything to do with me, so I don't expect that you will with your child." She snapped at me and I felt anger.

"I wanted everything to do with you!" I said to her.

"Right, you sure as hell showed it." She said and stood up to go inside. I stopped her and pulled her back to sit down.

"Don't touch me… you didn't show it. You moved on to someone who gave you what you wanted right then." She said and I sighed.

"You never let me explain." I said and she laughed at me.

"Explain what? You fucked her because I wasn't around… you can't explain it much more than that. I don't want to know what you were thinking, because you weren't!" she said.

"I love you!" I blurted out and she gave me an icy expression.

"No, you don't… you aren't capable of that." She said and I sighed.

"Constance, I'm sorry for everything I put you through, I'm sorry for leaving you, for cheating on you, and for hurting you in anyway. I will admit that I was scared and hell, I'm still scared. I don't like feeling like this, but I can't help it. I never wanted to see you walk away, so I did it first. I hate that I did and I was an ass, but I did. I have never felt this way about anyone, and I have fucked it up completely. I don't want to walk away today knowing that I won't ever speak to you again." I poured out to her. I watched as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I won't let you hurt me or this child ever again… I'm sorry." She said and turned to leave. I stopped her and pulled her face to mine. I pressed my lips to hers and prayed that somewhere she still loved me.

**A/N: Will Constance and Phil ever get along again?**


	16. Empty

**a/n: I only own the OC. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

Phil POV

I felt her relax in my arms and I pulled away after a second. She opened her eyes a minute later and I watched her. She pushed herself off me and turned to walk away.

"Can't you trust me?" I asked her in a defeated tone.

"Seriously? No, I can't trust you… you always leave me when you get bored, confused, pissed, or whatever emotion you are feeling and it's always for a redhead. I swore I should have died my hair red a long time ago, but then I still don't think that would have helped us." She said and I sighed.

"Constance… please, don't do this to me." I begged her.

"Do what to you? Hurt you? How does it feel?" she asked me and I sighed.

"It sucks." I mumbled and ran a hand over my face.

"You are the only person that I ever saw myself having kids with, so please don't take this from me." I begged and she sighed.

"I will make you a deal… you up for it?" she asked me and I nodded. I hated making deals, but I wanted to do it if involved her. I would do anything at this point to be with her.

"You come to the appointments when you aren't working, you help me get ready for the baby, and you show me that you do want this… and we will see what happens. You fuck this up and you won't even have your name on the birth certificate." She said and I nodded. I knew that I had made her that cold towards me, but I was willing to do anything.

4 mths later…

Constance POV

I was getting bigger and I had to admit that I didn't really enjoy being pregnant. I knew that some women liked it, but not me. I sighed as Scott walked into the house. He was taking me to my doctors appointment since Phil couldn't be here today. Phil had been there for everything so far. He had even gone out when I had cravings and he was staying with me.

"Ready to go?" he asked me and I nodded.

We left and were going to the doctors office. I was worried about this visit and I wasn't sure why. I hadn't had anything happen, but something just didn't feel right.

I got to the doctor and they started to check everything out, but I could tell that someone wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" I asked the doctor.

"We need to do an ultrasound." She said and I nodded, but I didn't like the tone in her voice.

Phil POV

I had just gotten done with an interview when my phone rang. I answered it because it was Scott.

"Hey man, how's it going?" I asked him.

"You need to get here now." He said and I felt the world get smaller.

"Is she ok?" I asked him.

"No, now." He said and hung up.

I ran out of the building and got into my car. I was in Orlando and I drove 90 to Tampa. I got there and went to the hospital. I knew that something was really wrong. I walked in and Scott met me at the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and he sighed.

"She's in emergency surgery. She had a miscarriage and her body is basically in shock from it, because it was poisioning her." He said and I felt a lot of emotions run through me.

"I need to sit down." I said and he nodded. I sat down by Matt, who put his hand on my shoulder, and put my head in my hands. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't lose her and I didn't want to lose my chance at a family.

Constance POV

I woke up later and everything was fuzzy. I groaned and tried to sit up. I felt pain go through me and someone put their hand on my shoulder to stop me form hurting myself. I looked over and found myself looking into a familiar pair of hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed as I felt my body shake with pain and a mixture of other emotions. Phil immediately sat on the bed and pulled me to him. I cried into his shoulder as they gave me a shot to calm me down. I didn't know what else to do, because life now felt emptier than it ever had in the past.

I woke up again and Phil was holding me hand. He was asleep and looked peaceful. I watched as his eyes opened and he looked at me. I saw instance sadness sweep over his feature. He gently picked up my hand and kissed the back of it.

"I'm sorry, babe." He whispered and I closed my eyes. I wanted all of this to go away.

Scott POV

Constance had been relieased from the hospital and wans't doing too good. She had taken the news hard; I knew that she wanted the child. Phil wasn't taking the new much better. He was dropping the title, and taking some time off so that he could spend time with her. I was sitting on the couch when I heard something drop in the kitchen. I walked in there because I didn't hear her moving. I was shocked at what I found.

Phil POV

I was flying to Tampa and Scott was going to pick me up. I walked out and found Matt waiting on me.

"Hey, Scott couldn't make it?" I asked him and he had a very serious expression.

"Come on." He said and I nodded.

We got in and started into the city, but we weren't going to Constance's house. We pulled up to the hospital and this felt like when she lost the baby.

"Matt, what's going on?" I asked him.

"Just come on, Phil." He said and I was getting pissed. Scott met us in the parking lot.

"What happened?" I asked him and he motioned for me to follow him.

"I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me what the fuck is going on!" I screamed at them.

**A/N: What happened to her?**


	17. Lost

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**Thanks for all the reviews and everyone who is reading the story. **

Scott POV

I was sitting in the room with Constance. We had told Phil that she had tried to kill herself and he went ballistic. Matt had to take him somewhere else because the hospital was threatening to call the cops to get him to leave.

I had Constance's good hand, the other one was wrapped up because she had cut up her wrist. I didn't know why she would want to do that; I knew that she was stressed, but I never imagined that's he would do that to herself.

I was looking at her when her eyes fluttered open and she groaned.

"Hi babe." I whispered and she looked at me.

"You really are always here aren't you?" she asked me and I smirked.

"I always will be." I said and she nodded.

"What happened babe?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I just don't want to do this anymore." She said as she broke down.

Matt POV

Phil and I ended up back at my house because he wasn't a happy person. I sighed as we walked inside. I wanted to be with Constance, but instead I was here with him.

"You need to calm down." I said and he glared at me.

"The love of my life tried to kill herself… and I need to be calm?" he asked me and I was surprised by his words.

"The love of your life? You have a messed up way of showing it." I said and he walked up to me.

"What are you saying?" he asked me.

"I'm saying that you take her for granted, you fuck with her heart, emotions, and any thing else you want, and yet you think that she is still in love with you. You are nothing but a pain in her ass. You don't help her, you destroyed her when you left and now you just won't go away." I said to him and he was pissed. I didn't care.

"You don't know anything about us." He shot back.

"Really? I don't? I have been here every time you have yelled at her, hurt her, and anything else you can do. I picked her up the night she got back from Chicago… all she did was cry because you went back to Amy." I yelled at him.

"You do nothing but hurt her because you love her?" I yelled again and he lunged at me. We fought until we were both bleeding and on the floor.

"Fuck this." Phil mumbled as he walked outside. I had a feeling he was going to Constance's house. I didn't care anymore… I just had to pull myself off the floor.

Phil POV

I walked into Constance's house and looked around… I had to smile because it was all her. I winced as a pain shot through me and I trudged into the kitchen. I was surprised to see a large dried blood stain on the tile. I also spotted a knife and some food out. I wanted to believe that she had just hurt herself cooking. I didn't want to think that she had tried to commit suicide.

I cleaned up the kitchen and went to her room. I saw a picture of us on her dresser. I picked it up and looked at it… it was years ago. I took the picture out of the frame and looked at the back of it.

_Sta… I will always love you. ~ Philly_

_P.S Thanks for always being there. _

I sighed and put the picture back. I walked into her closet and smiled because she had a unique style of clothing. I spotted something in the back and pulled it out. She still had one of my Misfits hoodies. I remember losing it, but I was shocked at the she had it all this time. I was putting it back when I heard something move in the pocket. I found a note and opened it up.

_Jan 14, 2007_

_Phil, _

_I just wanted to know why you left me… it hurts to bad. I know that I will probably never get to ask you, kind of like I will never get my heart back from you. I loved you with everything I had and it just wasn't enough. I know that you had your reasons or your notions, but trust me I would have done anything for you. _

_I guess that you will never know that I was pregnant the night that you left, you will never know that I carried our little boy to term, and you will never know that he is buried in the cemetery that you used to run though on your workouts. I even gave him your last name, but it doesn't matter because you will never know. _

_I don't even know why I am writing this because I will never get to give it to you… it really doesn't matter. You walked out on me and took everything I loved with you. I hope that life has treated you well. _

_~ Constance_

I fell to the floor when I read that… she carried my child. She loved me enough to keep it and I didn't even know. I sat there for a long time. I noticed the dun light fade from the room and I sighed. I knew that I had fucked up more that I could have ever imagined. I had to think that maybe Matt was right… I wasn't good for her. I just couldn't help deny that I love her.

Scott POV

I was sitting with Constance and we had convinced them that it was cooking accident and she wasn't taken to the psych ward. I was sitting there when Phil came into the room. I could tell that he wasn't himself.

"You ok?" I asked him because he sat down and stared at her.

"I need to talk to you." He finally said and I nodded. He had a black eye, busted lip, and looked like shit.

"Come on." I said and we stepped outside.

"Would she be better off with out me?" he asked me and I looked at the floor.

"If you continued to treat her the way that you have been… then yes." I said and he sighed.

"I'm going back to Chicago… I need to think about stuff. I will be back in a few days. Don't tell her that I came." He said and walked off. I nodded and went back into the hospital room. Phil needed to get his shit together.

Phil POV

I arrived in Chicago early that morning and threw my stuff in my house. I changed and went straight to the cemetery. I wanted to see this myself. I wanted to know if it was true. I didn't have a reason not to believe it, but a lot of me didn't want it to be true.

I ran and finally I found the office near the entrance. I asked for graves with my last time and went to track them down. I walked over to a small one under a tree and looked at it. I dropped to my knees as I read the tombstone.

_He was so special that God called him back. _

_Gabriel Scott Brooks _

_4/2/06-4/3/06_

I sat there and cried because I had lost more than I could have ever imagined when I walked away from her.

**A/N: Please review!**


	18. Confrontations

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**Thanks for all the reviews and everyone who is reading the story. **

Matt POV

I was sitting at my house with Constance. She was doing better and she had taken some time off work. I was still dealing with my foot injury, so we had time to both do nothing.

"So, you ever going to tell me how you got the broken ribs?" she asked me and I sighed. I had them since I got in the fight with Phil a few days ago. I don't even know if she knew that he was in town.

"You won't believe I fell?" I asked her and she smirked.

"Yeah, because you half fell out of your truck yesterday, but not for that." She said and I nodded.

"Phil came in town the day that you got hurt… he showed up and went crazy because you got hurt. I brought him back here and we got into it about some stuff." I said and she nodded.

"Why Matt?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I don't think he's good for you and I don't like the fact that he hurts you." I said and she nodded.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." I said and she smiled at me.

"I know and I'm sorry if I have done anything to hurt you." She said and I smiled at her.

"Nope, I'm just glad that I have a best friend." I said and she smiled. I knew that if we had tried more at our relationship that I wouldn't have her now, so as much as it sucked at that moment… it didn't now.

Phil POV

I walked into my apartment and Scott was sitting on the couch. I had asked him to come over… I needed the truth now.

"What's up?" he asked me as he stood up. I knew that he knew that something was wrong.

"I want you to tell me the truth… did you know that Constance was pregnant?" I asked him and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Everyone did." He said and I nodded.

"I meant the first time… you know the one where she actually had my son." I said and he pursed his lips together.

"How do you know about that?" he asked me.

"So, you did know… some great fucking friend you are, Scott." He said and I was shocked.

"Fine, yes, I knew… I was there when she had him. I begged her to call you the entire pregnancy, but she refused. She wanted you to be happy with that redheaded bitch and… she always thought of you and your happiness. The worst part out of all this is that you never once thought of hers. You walked out that door and never looked back until you found her now. You don't fucking deserve her." He said and I was pissed.

"I deserve her more than anyone else." I said and he laughed at me. I was livid; I hated when anyone laughed in my face, especially someone who was supposed to be my best friend.

"You don't deserve anyone like her… go back to your redheaded bitches or your blonde transgender whore. You to anyone except her." Scott said and I couldn't help it. I kicked him directly in the stomach. I couldn't stop there.

I kneed him directly in the face and he fell over. I felt the anger taking over as Scott managed to get to his feet.

"I bet you did this to her too." He said as he spit blood at me. I charged him, but he sidestepped and I slammed into the wall. He grabbed me from behind and slammed me into my glass table. I heard the shatter, but I didn't feel the pain because of the adrenaline. The only thing I felt right now was betrayal and pain… it was a great feeling.

Constance POV

I woke up one night with a strange feeling. I felt like someone was in my house or watching me. I sat up and looked around; nothing looked out of place. I reached over and turned on the light. I looked back around and screamed. Phil was sitting in the chair in the corner of my room.

"Nice to see you too." He said and I was shocked to see anyone sitting there, but to see him was more than a shock. He was bruised, tired looking, and very disheveled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as my heart continued to beat out of my chest. I put my hand over my heart to calm myself, but it took me a minute.

"I needed to talk to you." He said and I took a deep breath.

"You couldn't have waited until morning?" I asked him and he shrugged like the idea hadn't crossed his mind.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked him after a few seconds of ear-splitting silence.

"I have asked myself for a long time, but I think I finally figured it out… it's you." He said and I was confused by his answer.

"What?" I asked him.

"My problem is you… it always has been. You have been the thing I was looking for all these years; ever since I left you nothing has gone right. I am tired of it." He said and he was truly scaring me at this point.

I had seen him have some interesting looks, but the crazy look in his eyes was different and unfriendly to me. I wasn't sure what to do about it or how to deal with him.

"So, what do you propose?" I asked him and he sighed.

"See, I don't know… I want you so bad that it hurts, but I know that I will hurt you again if I actually get you. I mean I got you pregnant and left you the first time, you lost the babe the second time, I have been an asshole to you nonstop, and I know that after while our past won't keep us together." He said and my ears were ringing as he bought up my first pregnancy.

"How did you find out about Gabriel?" I asked him in a voice that wasn't above a whisper.

"I found the note in my hoodie… you know the one that you keep hidden in your closet." He said and I managed to nod. I didn't know how he found it, but I wasn't happy. I would rather have him never known about my son.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked me as he stood up.

"Would it have really made a difference?" I asked him as he turned to look at me. I knew that I didn't want to know the answer to that question, but I had to ask it.

**A/N: Please review!**


	19. Important Questions

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**Thanks for all the reviews and everyone who is reading the story. **

Phil POV

I was looking at Constance. We were both upset and tired, but I needed this resolved now.

"Would it have?" she asked me again. I sighed and ran my hands over my face. I heard movement and saw her walking out of the room. I quickly got up and followed her. We went down the stairs and she went into the kitchen. I walked in there and saw how the moonlight rained down on the surfaces. She looked beautiful as the glow gave her a silvery complection on her skin. She looked almost angelic because of how pale she was in comparison with the moonlight.

"Just go." She said and I looked at her. She was grabbing some water out the fridge. I walked over, put the water down, and pulled her into an oxygen deprived kiss. She placed her hands on my shoulders as I pulled away, but kept her face cupped in my hands. I looked at her as she sucked in much needed air.

"I don't know if I would have stayed when you were pregnant the first time, but had I known I would never have let you or my child disappear forever." I said and she pushed me off.

"Constance…" I was saying when she caught me off guard and back handed me. I stumbled away and looked at her. I brought my hand up to my stinging cheek.

"I'm tired, Phil, just go away. You have fucked me over so many times that I am tired. I don't want to deal with you. You have left me numerous times, broken my heart, messed up my friends, and every chance you get you only think of yourself. I don't care anymore." She said and I was shocked to hear that coming from her.

"What can I do to keep you?" I asked her. She laughed at me and I didn't think that it would be the response I got.

"Nothing." She said and I sighed. I knew that there had to be something I could do. I wouldn't lose her forever.

"Yes, there is." I said and she sighed.

"Phil…" she was saying when I kissed her again.

I was grateful when I felt her relax a little as I slipped my hands down her arms. I wanted her closer as I pulled her as close as I could. She moaned when her hips smashed into mine. I smiled as I pulled my lips away from her.

"I want you." I mumbled and she slowly opened her eyes to look at me.

"How?" she asked me and I ran my tongue of my lip ring. I knew exactly what I wanted, but I wasn't sure about her.

"See, you don't even have an answer." She said and turned to walk off.

"Marry me!" I blurted out as I fished in my pocket. I had been carrying the ring for awhile now. I had always wanted to give it to her. She turned around in shock.

Constance POV

I was shocked at what Phil said and I didn't take him seriously. I knew that this was just his ploy to keep me.

"What?" I asked him as I spun around on my heel.

I found him pulling a large ring out of his pocket. He smiled when he saw it and then raised his eyes to meet mine. I gasped when I realized that he might be halfway serious.

"Phil…" I was saying.

"I had this since before we broke up the first time, but I never gave it to you. I was always too scared of you and the idea of losing you hurt to much. I know that sounds dumb, but it's the horrible truth. I always left you and hurt you so that you could never hurt me. I didn't want to be hurt, but instead I hurt you more than I ever thought possible. I didn't actually think that I would ever find you again. I held onto this thinking that I would." He said and I felt tears in my eyes that were threatening to spill over.

Phil had never been that open with me, but he was now. I had never heard him be so honest and open about everything.

"So, um, a little late, but better than never?" he asked me with a nervous laugh. I blinked and wanted to pinch myself to make sure this it real.

"I can't…" I heard myself say and Phil's face dropped.

"I don't want to be hurt again." I said and he looked at me. I saw tears in his eyes.

"I promise you with everything I have that I won't anymore." He whispered and stepped closer to me. I smirked at him and shook my head.

"So, what, if you did again at least I would get half your money?" I asked him as a joke when I turned around to look outside. I didn't hear Phil, but I felt him when he grabbed the top of my arm. I pulled away in shock and he backed me into the table.

"I love you, Constance… I love everything about you. I don't want you to leave me ever again." He said as he pushed his hips into mine. I sat on the table to scoot away, but he placed his hand on my hips to stop me. He had a very determined look in his perfect hazel eyes.

I got ready to say something, but his lips crushed down on mine with bruising force. I gasped as one of his hands wandered down my hip and settled on the inside of my leg. I could deny that I wanted this so bad.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he carefully slipped his hand underneath the large shirt I was wearing. He pulled me closer as his hand pushed my legs apart. I knew that I was already wet as I found the hem of his t-shirt. I pulled it over his head and he planted his lips on my neck as he pushed aside my undies. I felt his finger graze over my clit and I moaned.

"You are so wet." He mumbled as he kissed down my neck and to the collar of my shirt. He yanked it off my with one hand and the other hand bushed over my clit again. I whimpered and looked at him.

"You have to scoot closer if you want more." whispered and I moved to the edge of the table. I waned him so bad. He smirked as he inserted a finger. I gripped onto his shoulders as he wiggled it inside of me.

He leaned down and kissed me. I clung to him as I felt him bring me closer to that edge. I wanted him so bad.

"Please Phil." I shamelessly begged.

"Please, what?" he asked me with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"Fuck me." I growled at him as I found his belt. He smirked as I ripped it open and pushed his shorts off him.

"Eager, are we?" he asked me as I ran my finger over his hip dent and he sucked in a breath.

"Two can play that, Phillip." I said as I stepped off the table. He stepped back as I pulled his boxer briefs off him and placed a chaste kiss on his weeping tip as I stood back up. He looked at me shocked as I smirked at him.

He pulled me in for a kiss and I gasped when he squeezed my breast.

"That's it… you are going to get it." He said and I had no idea what it meant, but he turned me on to no end. He grabbed me and turned me towards the table. He placed my hands on the flat surface.

"Don't move." He whispered as he started to kiss down my back and I felt a sharp sting on the flesh of my bottom. I gasped as he rubbed over it.

I loved the feeling of his smooth lips kissing different places on me as he ran a hand up my spine. He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled it backwards. I gasped as he bit down on my neck. I hissed at the sensation as his tongue ran over the marks.

I was getting over the sensation when Phil pulled my hands off the table and behind my back. I gasped when I felt his belt go around my wrist. I pulled at him and he chuckled.

"I told you that you were going to get it." He whispered as he bent me over the table. I wanted to get my hands apart… I wanted to touch him. He pushed my head down on the table and stood behind me.

"Phil." I whined, but it was cut short as he thrusted into me. I groaned and pressed my forehead against the table. The feeling was so different as I felt him thrust into me, my breast rubbed over the table, and his fingers were pinching my clit.

Phil POV

She felt amazing… I needed her. I felt her honeyed depths pulling me in further and harder as I continued t slam into her. She was getting close as she wriggled beneath my hands as I held her in place.

"Phil… I'm close." She managed to pant out. I pulled out and thrust as hard as I could into her. She screamed and I felt her walls cling to me. I forced myself to thrust again as I shot into her.

I leaned over and placed my forehead on her back. The only sound was our breathing. The only light was the lightening that was striking outside. I knew that the night was perfect for us because it was as stormy as we were.

I reached down and untied her hands. She pushed off the table and turned to look at me.

"Now, can you answer me?" I asked her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Will you marry me?" I asked her in a sincere voice.

**A/N: Please review!**


	20. At Last

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**Thanks for all the reviews and everyone who had read this story. This is the last chapter and I hope that you liked it! **

Constance POV

I looked down as I smoothed my dress down over my legs. I was so nervous, but I shouldn't have been. My life had been a whirlwind since Phil had proposed for the second time in one night. I knew that I couldn't fight it and no matter how bad it got we would always made it though. We always had and I knew that we always would.

"You ok?" a voice asked me as they pulled me out of my thoughts. I smiled when I saw Scott come into the room.

"Yeah." I said and he smiled at me.

"You look beautiful." He said and I smiled.

"You aren't going to get all sentimental on me are you?" I asked him. He pretended to dry his eyes and laughed at me.

"Nope, I'm here to see if you are alright." He said and I smiled.

"I'm great… I just can't believe that it took me this long to realize it." I said and he laughed.

"I'm just glad that I got you back." He said with a smile. I hugged him as Phil's sister, Alice, came into the room.

"Hey, sis… it's about time." She said and I smiled at her.

"I can't believe this is happening." I said and she smiled at me.

"Neither can Phil." Scott said as he nudged me.

"Come on, my brother is already ancy… being late wouldn't be a good thing." Alice said as she handed me my bouqet of pink roses.

Phil POV

I smiled when I saw Matt and Constance appear. The entire world disappeared except for Constance. She looked beautiful. She walked up the aisle to me and I smiled at her.

We repeated the vows and I couldn't wait to kiss her. Everyone was laughing when I pulled her to me to kiss her. I was so happy when they announced her as my wife.

"Finally." I said and she laughed at me.

We walked back down and immediately left for the reception. I smiled when we got into the limo. I immediately pulled her to me and attacked her lips. She moaned as my hands cupped her face.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, Phil." She said and I couldn't help but smile.

"We don't have to go to the reception." I whispered and she smiled.

"We do… I don't want Matt to have to pay Scott $100 becauase you wanted to skip it." She said and I laughed.

"Fine, just because." I said and kissed her again.

Constance POV

I was having fun and we were having the reception at a restaurant on the river. I was glad that we had it in Chicago; I had missed this city. Phil was talking to friends when I slipped outside on the balcony. The air was cooler, but the city looked great lit up at night.

"You look beautiful." Someone whispered and I turned to see my husband standing beside me.

"Thank you." I whispered as he kissed me.

"So, you ready for this?" he asked me and I laughed.

"No, but I'm sure we will get the hang of it soon." I said and he nodded.

I couldn't believe that I was married, but I was happy because I knew that no matter how bad it got, Phil would always be there with me.

**A/N: The End! I hope that you enjoyed it!**


End file.
